


Roommates

by LaterTuesday



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, Gross, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Galen sighed. He went to the kitchen and returned with a garbage bag, then pulled the comforter off the bed and shoved it into the bag.

On his way he ran into James and Poppy. Both nodded a hello, then paused and made faces. Poppy sniffed the air, made another face.

"Is that-"

"Don't ask" Galen cut her off without breaking his stride.

Thankfully he made it to the laundry room without running into anyone else (who had a super sense of smell) and started the washing machine.

Galen was really going to have to talk to Keller about cleaning up her own damn hairballs.


End file.
